goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Lawson Wants King Bob Back in the Insane Hospital and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Lawson was walking along, thinking. Lawson: I only hope Foster won't give me punishments like King Bob does. On top of the Jungle Gym, Trumpet Boy played his fanfare on his trumpet. Trumpet Boy: Attention! King Bob has returned from the insane hospital! Come on, kids in the playground! Come for the announcement! Lawson was dismayed. Lawson: Oh my god! Not King Bob! I can't believe he's back from the insane hospital! I'll give him a piece of my mind! Lawson rushed over to the Jungle Gym and went up the ladder and then he confronted King Bob, who was back from the insane hospital. Lawson was furious with King Bob. Lawson: (in Kidaroo voice) What the heck King Bob!? King Bob was surprised. Lawson: (in Kidaroo voice) How did you come back from the insane hospital?! I want you back in the insane hospital because you tried to attack Sue Bob with a mace and tried to murder Mundy with a gun! King Bob was furious with Lawson, much to his horror. King Bob: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Lawson, how dare you want me back in the insane hospital?! That's it, I'm sending the guards to come and send you to the dodgeball wall! King Bob called to the guards. King Bob: Guards, come over here and take Lawson to the dodgeball wall! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion came. Trumpet Boy: What is it, sire? King Bob: Lawson wanted me back in the insane hospital! Trumpet Boy and his companion were horrified. Guard: He did what? Oh no! That was very mean of Lawson! King Bob: Guards, take him away! Take him to the dodgeball wall right now and get Miss Finster to see him. Trumpet Boy: Yes, sire! Guard: Right away, sire! Trumpet Boy and his companion glared to Lawson. Trumpet Boy: Come with me, you bad guy! Guard: You're going to the dodgeball wall! Trumpet Boy and his companion picked up Lawson, and they took him down the ladder, and took him to the dodgeball wall. Then Trumpet Boy and his companion placed Lawson on the dodgeball wall. Trumpet Boy: Now stay on the dodgeball wall and wait for us to bring Miss Finster to you! Guard: This is what you get for wanting King Bob back in the insane hospital! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion left Lawson at the dodgeball wall. Lawson: Oh great! Now I have to wait at the dodgeball wall until Trumpet Boy and Bernard bring Miss Finster to see me. Then Trumpet Boy and his companion walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Daniel and Bernard? What happened? Trumpet Boy: Lawson wanted King Bob back in the insane hospital! Guard: Yeah, that was horrible! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson a good talking to! Take me to see him right away! Trumpet Boy: We left him at the dodgeball wall! Guard: Follow us! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion took Miss Finster to see Lawson. Trumpet Boy: Here he is, give that Lawson a good talking to! Miss Finster: Thank you, Daniel and Bernard! I'll deal with him! Guard: Your welcome, Your Ladyship! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion left Lawson to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Lawson, how dare you want King Bob back in the insane hospital?! That's v! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Lawson to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Lawson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Bernard and Daniel! Why? Because Lawson wanted King Bob back in the insane hospital! That's violent and unacceptable! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Lawson. Principal Prickly: Lawson, I'm very disappointed in you for wanting King Bob back in the insane hopsital. You know that's horrible. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever want King Bob back in the insane hospital! You see wanting King Bob back in the insane hospital undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's not nice to want King Bob back in the insane hospital! King Bob's better, and you can't bring him back. That's it, you're suspended for three days! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Lawson's parents scolded Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you want King Bob back in the insane hospital?! You know King Bob is a best king of the playground and a best student in Third Street School! He's just better now! Lawson's mum: You can't bring him back there just because he tried to attack Sue Bob with a mace and tried to murder Conrad with a gun! Lawson's dad: That's it, you are grounded for three days! Lawson's mum: Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eric as Lawson and King Bob Evil Genius/David/Zack as Trumpet Boy Paul as King Bob's Guard Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Kidaroo as Lawson's angry voice Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff